


Before The Sun Rises

by aneon00



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneon00/pseuds/aneon00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! Thank you for all your kudos/comments! I really appreciate them! //crying tears of joy</p>
<p>This story is already a year old! Hahaha. I am cleaning my old blog and moving my writings here in Ao3.</p>
<p>This is based on one sleepless night I had after reading the Yosen arc in the Kuroko no Basket manga. I was thinking about the things Tatsuya may do after losing the game to Taiga; and I opted for departure. The reader played as a confused love interest… and somehow all my fics work that way.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Before The Sun Rises

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for all your kudos/comments! I really appreciate them! //crying tears of joy
> 
> This story is already a year old! Hahaha. I am cleaning my old blog and moving my writings here in Ao3.
> 
> This is based on one sleepless night I had after reading the Yosen arc in the Kuroko no Basket manga. I was thinking about the things Tatsuya may do after losing the game to Taiga; and I opted for departure. The reader played as a confused love interest… and somehow all my fics work that way.

It’s midnight. “Ah~ now I can’t sleep,” I told myself as I leaned on my bed’s headboard. I turned on the lamplight and checked my phone. There were no new messages. I browsed my inbox and started reading the messages I had months ago to kill the boredom.

* * *

 

_**I’m outside your school.** _

Tatsuya. I wonder how he’s doing right now. Even if I just had a call from him three days ago, I really miss seeing him. I get to see him during games but we never had the chance to talk. It’s always been hard for the two of us, we don’t get to see each other that often. Now I heard that after the game between Yosen and Seirin, he went back to America. I tried calling him but my calls won’t push through. He haven’t replied to any of my messages.

* * *

 

_**We can’t see each other anymore.** _

It was the message I sent which made him call me days before his match. I recently saw my ex-boyfriend in the district which triggered an emotional roller coaster.

“What the hell was that?,” he asked me in a disappointed tone.

“Tatsuya,” I replied blankly. “Don’t you think it’s unfair? I mean, you’re aware that... I haven't moved on from him yet? Why hurt yourself?,” my voice was muffled because I can’t seem to let go of the pillow I’m hugging which is my current source of comfort.

“Didn’t we went through this already?” I can hear dribbles and shouts from the background. Maybe he’s in the gym. I heard him sigh on the other line.“It’s because I love you,” he said without any trace of hesitation. I felt the sincerity in his words and after all he’s right, we already talked about this before.

“Yeah, but.. don’t you get it? I mean..” my voice trailed off.

I can’t pretend that it doesn’t hurt or I don’t care at all. If I’m feeling this, what more for him? I can’t let go of him. I already know that I love him so much.

“I love you Tatsuya.. Please give me more time,” I told him while gripping the phone in my hands. How badly I want to see him right now.

“I love you more.. That goes without asking,” he replied sounding relieved. “Anyway, practice is starting. Don’t think too much okay?” he let out a soft chuckle and dropped the call.

* * *

 

I didn’t notice I was already lying in my bed, hugging the pillow next to me.. imagining it was him. The moment I closed my eyes, all I can see was him; the first time we met in America, seeing him here in Japan, those stolen times I get to be with him. I missed the warmth of his touch whenever he sees me depressed. He was always there to calm me down. If my happiness is compromised, he’s willing to sacrifice anything just ensure I’m fine.

“Tatsuya.. Tatsuya..,” I called on his name. It’s not like he’ll come running here, right at this moment, I just felt like saying it over and over again. “Tatsuya..” his embrace, his kisses.. him. “Tatsu..ya..”

The blinding rays of the sun woke me up and all I can remember is calling his name.. and he’s nowhere to be found.


End file.
